Dreaming
by katie2132
Summary: This is SMUT. Pure and simple. If you don't like it, or if you don't know what smut it, don't read it! It's Bones/OC. The OC is Addy from Chemistry Sucks and It Won't be Awkward, but this is definitely a stand-alone story. Pretty short, VERY mature content. NSFW.


THIS IS SMUT! BE WARNED! Also be warned that this is my first time ever writing smut, so feedback would be wonderful :) The pairing is AddyxBones, from Chemistry Sucks and It Won't be Awkward..., but it can totally be read on it's own. There's no plot and it's from Addy's POV so you can even read it as a self-insert type thing. If I ever meet Karl Urban I'm just going to be a blushing mumbling mess because of this. I REGRET NOTHING.

* * *

Our lips parted for too long to open the door. I stumbled into him as we stepped into my dorm room. The vibrations from his laugh echoed through my chest and went straight to my crotch. I smiled wide and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him towards me. He gently pressed his lips to mine, and for what seemed like eternity we just kissed. His hands ranged from the small of my back to my ass before he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We fell forward so my back was against the wall and his hands brushed up my thighs, pushing my dress up above my panties. I moaned into his mouth and he pressed his hips against me. My hands grabbed at his hair, he thumbed the fabric of my panties that stretched across my hip.

"Clothes." I said quickly, not willing to let our mouths part for more time than absolutely necessary. Tightening my legs around him, he pushed me harder against the wall and started to undo his jeans. My hands played at the hem of his t-shirt, tickling at his skin. He lifted his arms while I pulled the shirt off over his head. My hands raced over his torso, rubbing his nipples and tracing the taut muscles of his stomach. I looked further down to see his jeans pooled at his feet.

"Put your arms up." He briefly pulled his mouth from my neck. I happily obliged. He yanked my dress off over my head and I laughed nervously as he eyed my exposed skin. His hands busied themselves with teasing my breasts through the bra and I toyed with the hem of his boxers, our mouths found each other again. This one wasn't slow or gentle, it was hard and insistent. Demanding. I loved it. One of my hands snaked it's way up his chest and ended up gripping the back of his neck while the other palmed him through his boxers. The feeling of him moan sent electricity through me. I arched forward and he took the opportunity to undo the clasp of my bra.

"I want to taste you, all of you." His sudden confession made me shudder in anticipation.

"God, yes. The bed." I said; before I realized what was happening, Len had spun us around and dropped me on the bed. He took one of my breasts in his mouth. One of his arms settled around my waist and the other fondled my other breast. I had one hand raking through his hair and one running over the smooth expanse of his back. My legs were spread on either side of his hips and I arched up in pleasure as he ran his tongue over my nipple.

"Len, more. Please." His hands slid under my panties and I lifted my ass off the mattress so he could slid them down my thighs. He kissed his way down my stomach, going off to bite at my hip bone and he put his mouth on my inner thigh. I squirmed in frustration.

"More." I begged and felt dirty for doing it but loved the feeling. Len kissed the lips of my drenched pussy and ran his thumbs along the crease between my thighs and crotch. I felt his tongue slip into me and my hands fisted in his hair. He moaned and it took every ounce of willpower in me not to scream his name. My legs stretched out and I dug my toes into the mattress. Len's mouth was making the most amazing noises I had ever heard and I felt pressure building.

"Len, Leonard, oh God-" My words were cut off as he swiped his tongue across my clit, sending me over the edge. He ran his hands over my thighs until I came down.

"God, I could do that all night." Leonard said with a smile.

"Neither of us has the patience for that tonight." I said between heavy breaths. I pushed myself up so that I was kneeling in front of him and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled our bodies and mouths together. I bit at his lip and he grabbed my ass, hard. His blunt nails dug crescents into my ass that I knew would remain tomorrow. I pressed my pelvis against his cock and his head fell to my shoulder. We fell back onto the bed so he was above me, with my knees pressed against the side of his hips.

"God, Addy." He sighed as he brought his face from my shoulder to in front of my own. I pressed a light kiss to his nose and laughed. He smiled a full, wide smile and kissed me, passionate and needing but not harsh.

"You okay?" He asked, and I was blown away at how huge his pupils had gotten. I smiled and nodded. He inched his way into me until he was a little more than halfway, then thrust suddenly the rest of the way. I threw my head back and clutched at his shoulders. He bit lightly into my neck. I found my hands roaming, wandering from his back to his shoulders, down his torso and around to grab his ass. It was like spurring a horse. He groaned and picked up the pace. I wrapped my legs around his, raising them so my feet were at his thighs. Moans and sighs escaped me, and I ran my teeth over his jawline. One of my hands settled on my pussy, finger spread so his cock grazed them with every thrust. My thumb worked my clit until I felt that familiar pressure building. I must have been moaning because Len pulled out of me and slid two fingers into my pussy. After a few upward thrusts I was quivering around his fingers.

Once I collected myself a bit, I sat up and pushed him backwards on the bed. He looked at me in confusion until I crawled up to his cock and started pumping it. His eyes shut and a breath let his lips. I gave the head of his cock a few little licks before his hand was running through my hair. I took him in my mouth and started bobbing, swirling my tongue every time I came up to the head. My hands worked his balls and the base of his shaft and I felt him tighten. I took my mouth off of him.

"Come for me, baby." I encouraged him while pumping him enthusiastically. He threw his head back and came hard, white stripes covering his lower abdomen. I swiped a bit off with my finger and popped it into my mouth. He groaned and pulled me up to be face to face with him before kissing me. I grabbed some kleenex off of the bedside table and he cleaned himself off. I nuzzled into the nook of his neck and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. Just as I was about to drift off an alarm rang. I opened my eyes and the dorm room had transformed into my quarters on the Farragut, and Leonard was gone.

* * *

So, well, for those of you who follow Addy's other stories, you should be used to my shit by now. If you want to, just ignore the last two sentences? If you don't follow the other stories, then the ending is sad but not nearly as sad. So go read the others and put yourself through untold misery! JK, the other stories aren't that sad. I promise. Maybe. I don't know. Make up your own mind! I just write, interpretation is your job, sheesh.


End file.
